Catnip Capers
by Tayk
Summary: Kyo had a run in with catnip... Can Tohru and Yuki keep him from causing chaos? Of course not. Features Hyper!Kyo, much OOCness, and guaranteed laughter! Kisses all around! A random idea I just had to type up. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya-sensei.  
Scene two Y/K bunny belongs to my good friend and fellow FB addict, Tapey.  
Scene five Momiji bunny belongs to my good friend and fellow FB addict, Koneko.

**Full Summary: **Kyo got high off of catnip by accident - can Yuki and Tohru keep him under control? Of course not. What chaos ensues? Well... just about everything you can think of, from ballet dancing to blushing fan girls. Kisses all around! A fluffy one-shot that is almost guaranteed to make you laugh.

**A/N:** I don't know what I was thinking when I thought this up... But I enjoyed it. xD I hope this has you in stitches because I got in trouble for laughing during class.

About the effects of catnip... I'm no expert. I read that catnip makes a cat both very silly and very affectionate, so I'm trying to show that in this fic. Wow. I do research for fanfictions. -sweat drop-

**Warnings:** MAJOR OC'ness, Hyper!Kyo, lots of kissing. Random silliness. Slight Kyo bashing. Slight _everyone_ bashing, really.

**Catnip Capers**

Kyo hid at his normal spot, on the roof of Shigure's house. He was alone, staring up at the noon-day sky. He felt a cat approaching, probably one of the local strays that hung around. As it came closer, Kyo automatically leaned onto one elbow in a half-sitting, half-leaning posture. The other hand reached out and stroked the cat's head. It was purring loudly enough that Kyo could hear it clearly at arm's length. The cat arched into his touch and slipped under his hand, swaying closer to him with an almost drunken gait. In its mouth was a sprig of fresh leaves which it dropped on Kyo's lap.

_Here. Take. Eat. Good._ Kyo frowned at the cat's broken speech but took the sprig. He sat up fully, examining the leaves. He didn't recognize the plant, but it smelt so good... enchanting... His mouth watered. _Good. Eat,_ the cat urged, watching him exectantly. Kyo glared suspiciously but bit into one of the leaves. Cats didn't know how to lie, unlike rats. Instantly, a heavenly taste filled his mouth. Kyo purred just as loudly as the cat and closed his eyes. He lay back against the roof, savoring the delightful taste. _Good?_ the cat wanted to know.

_Yes,_ Kyo replied. _What is it?_ He felt warm and fuzzy and hyper, all at once. Strange...

_Catnip,_ the cat purred happily, kneading its paws against the shingles. Kyo's eyes snapped open.

Uh-oh...

---

Tohru was in the kitchen making lunch. The paper door clattered open and Tohru looked up to see Kyo, grinning from ear to ear. There was a strange, sort of glazed look in his eyes. Tohru smiled back, wondering what had him in such a good mood.

"Hello, Kyo-kun! Lunch isn't quite ready ye - oh!" She was cut off by Kyo grabbing her shoulders and pressing his lips firmly to hers. He pulled back after about half a second.

"Tohru! Come see my dance! I practiced." His tone reminded Tohru of Momiji, especially when Kyo added a giggle at the end.

"Are you okay, Kyo-kun?" she asked nervously. Kyo took her hand and tugged it impatiently.

"Come on, come on! I practiced!" he insisted. Tohru, distinctly worried by Kyo's behavior now, followed the Zodiac Cat onto the lawn. "Ready?" the cat asked.

"I suppose, desu," Tohru replied uncertainly. Kyo beamed again. He lifted his arms and began prancing around in a crude imitation of a ballet dancer. Tohru blinked.

"What's that stupid cat up to now?" drawled Yuki from behind her. Tohru shook her head mutely. She had no idea.

"I think there's something wrong with Kyo-kun," she told the Rat. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I'll take care of this." Yuki strode confidently toward the dancing cat, obviously intending to beat the sense back into him. When he drew close, Kyo put his arms above his head and lifted one leg until it was parallel to the ground. He twirled, kicking Yuki hard as he did so and sending the rat flying. This was all on accident, or so it seemed, for Kyo immediately stopped his 'dance' to look. Or perhaps it wasn't. Kyo laughed merrily and clapped his hands at Yuki's misfortune. He ran over and pulled Yuki to his feet.

Kyo then shocked everyone (again) by pulling Yuki into a tight hug, loudly proclaiming, "Love ya man!" and planting a large, sloppy kiss on his rival's cheek. Kyo released Yuki, laughing once more, and ran away in a random direction. He tripped over his own feet, went crashing to the ground, then got up and ran off again. The fall didn't seem to perturb him as he just laughed louder than before.

Meanwhile, a general sense of _What the heck just happened?_ settled in the air. Yuki and Tohru stared at each other for a full minute. Then, by unspoken agreement, they ran after the crazy cat.

---

Kyo alternated whimsically between skipping and running until he came to a sidewalk. Two girls stood on the sidewalk, girls that he recognized as students at his school. He bounded up and stopped in front of them, smiling.

"Hello!" he chirped. They both blushed a deep red. "How are you girls?"

"S-Sohma-senpai!" one girl squeaked. The other hid her mouth with her fists. They were both staring at Kyo and he felt like purring again at the attention. So he did.

"A-are you... okay, Sohma-senpai?"

Kyo nodded vigorously. "I'm in a good mood!" And with that, he gave each girl a kiss on the cheek and skipped on his way. Leaving two _very_ shocked girls behind.

---

"Excuse me! You two!" called Yuki, running up to the two girls a moment later.

"Sohma-senpai! Honda-senpai!"

"Did you see that crazy ca - my cousin run by?" For some reason, both girls immediately turned a deep shade of crimson. Yuki was confused.

"Y-yes, he went t-that way."

"Thank you, desu!" Tohru said, bowing politely. She and Yuki ran off again, hoping to catch Kyo before something _really_ bad happened.

---

Kyo found himself at the Sohma Main House. He climbed over the walls, still purring quietly, and dropped onto the walkway. Momiji came bounding out of a nearby house.

"Kyo!" the rabbit called, obviously under the influence of sugar.

"Momiji!" Kyo replied with equal enthusiasm. Then, without warning, he pounced at his younger cousin and began... _tickling him_ mercilessly. Momiji was surprised to say the least, but he couldn't help a loud squeal of laughter. The shriek inevitably brought Haru running.

Haru took Momiji's laughter as screams of terror and concluded that Kyo was beating the rabbit to a bloody pulp. Which, of course, was not the case.

"Stupid cat! Leave him alone!" Haru was borderline Black. Kyo leapt to his feet. He helped Momiji up, too, before rounding on Haru. To the ox's surprise, Kyo was grinning broadly. Momiji was, as well, his cheeks flushed from laughing so hard.

"Haaaaruuu!" Kyo's voice was every bit as bubbly as Momiji's... on the days when Momiji was really, _really_ hyper.

And that scared Haru.

Because this was _Kyo_.

Kyo bounced towards his bipolar cousin and hugged him tightly, as he had done Yuki. Haru whacked him, which made Kyo pull back and sniffle.

"Momiiijiiii! Haru's pickin' on meeee!" he blubbed. Momiji 'awwed' sympathetically and patted the cat's head.

"Haru, you should be nice to Kyo," the blond boy scolded. He didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Kyo's behaviour - it was probably all the sugar he had eaten.

"Why should I? Stupid cat," Haru grumbled.

"I'm tellin' on you! I'm tellin' _Akito_ on you!" sniffed Kyo, turning and running off. Haru was confused, frustrated, and having trouble keeping himself White. _One_ hyper cousin was quite enough, thank you very much!

---

Yuki and Tohru followed the path of destruction to the Sohma Main House. They found Haru inside, frowning.

"Did Kyo-kun come by here?" Tohru asked, breathless from all the running she had done.

"Yeah... he was acting really weird... Almost more hyper than Momiji. He hugged me." Haru frowned.

"Lucky," Yuki grumbled.

"What, you wanted Kyo to hug _you?_"

Yuki whacked him. "No, you _idiot!_ You're lucky that's all he did - he kissed both of us!"

Haru opened his mouth to reply, thought of nothing to say, and closed it again. After a minute, he opened it again.

"He went that way."

"Thanks." And off they ran.

---

Kyo giggled as he dodged by Yuki and Tohru. They didn't notice him. He went back to where Haru was still standing. "I forgot something," he told the ox frankly.

"What?" Haru asked warily. Kyo grinned, leaned forward, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Haru whacked him again. Kyo began wailing again.

"Now I'm _really_ telling Akito on you!" And he ran off again.

---

"Hatori! Have you seen Kyo run by?" Hatori was the next Sohma that Tohru and Yuki met. They were both breathless and Hatori frowned.

"No. I haven't seen him. Why?"

"He's gone crazy," Tohru said fearfully. "He keeps kissing people, and he's acting very strange!" Hatori blinked.

"I'll help you look for him. This sounds serious."

"Thanks, Hatori. I hope we can catch him before he causes too much trouble!"

---

"Akiiiitoooo!" Such was the still-very-energetic voice of Kyo, echoing through the head of the Sohma family's house. Akito didn't even twitch. His door clattered open and he was suddenly slammed to the floor. Kyo hugged the feared figure tightly, pouting.

"Akito! Haru's bein' mean to me! He hit me. Will you hit him for me? Please? Pleasepleaseplease? I'll be your bestest friend!"

"Get off me, you stupid monster!" screeched Akito. Kyo hugged him tighter.

"Aww, I love you too!" And, as he had done before, he gave Akito a kiss on the cheek. Then he yawned.

"HATORI!" screamed the Sohma head, writhing in Kyo's iron grip. "HATORI! GET IN HERE!"

---

At Akito's yell, the trio of concerned searchers immediately rushed to the Sohma head's rooms. When they arrived, Hatori finally understood the full extent of Yuki and Tohru's concern.

Kyo was hugging Akito tightly, both of them laying on the floor. Akito was red in the face from anger and Kyo had a blank smile on his face. Hatori started forward to help. Kyo yawned again.

"I'm... sleepy..." he murmured vaguely before simply falling asleep. He let go of Akito and was pushed away promptly. Kyo curled up on the floor, asleep, purring quietly. Hatori first checked that Akito was not harmed in any way before examining Kyo.

"Catnip," was the diagnosis. "It's sort of like Kyo got drunk. He probably won't remember any of this. You might want to take him home before he wakes up, though." Tohru hugged the sleeping boy, as it would look much less strange for her to be carrying a cat than it would for the two of them to be carrying Kyo as a human. Then she and Yuki started home.

---

"Hey, what happened yesterday, Tohru?" Kyo asked the next day. He was completely sane again, if annoyed at the gap in his memory. "I can't remember much..." Tohru blushed red.

"Oh, um, you might want to ask Sohma-kun," she said nervously. Kyo frowned, but went to find the rat.

A minute later, Tohru winced as she heard, "I DID WHAT?!"

---


End file.
